The American Visitor
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: A new visitor from American has come to the Island of Sodor. Will this new Gentle Giant make friends and out preform all the engines on the island?  I stink at summaries  Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I am I big train buff and it's all thanks to Thomas the Tank Engine and friends. Though I have always wondered what would happen if an American built engine, steam or diesel visited Sodor. Enjoy and please read and review. Some characters my be a bit ooc but I'm going off of what I can remember.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

-The American Visitor-

It was a bright and sunny morning on the Island of Sodor. The engines were just starting to wake up, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived with exciting news from the docks.

"Good morning engines! I have some exciting news to tell you about." said Sir Topham Hatt. The engines listened intently as he spoke. They had heard that a new engine was going to be visiting the island from American and that they were expected to arrive sometime this week. "As you all my have heard, we are going to be having a visitor from America. The news I bring is that our visitor has arrived and is going to be unloaded from the ship in one hour." He paused to let his word take affect. The engines were excitied because this would be the third engine to come to Sodor from America. First came Hank, then most recently Ferdinand. All the engines liked Hank and Ferdinand, so Sir Topham Hatt hoped that they would also like this new engine.

"Thomas and Percy I want you two, to go to the docks and meet our visitor there. Then escort him back here." he said. Thomas and Percy whistled excitedly.

"Yes Sir!" they said together and after they had taken on coal and water chuffed away towards the docks. Sir Topham Hatt watched them as Thomas and Percy left the yard before turning back to the other engines.

"Gordon and Henry today you will have the day off. Our visitor has agreed to take on both of your daily tasks for the day. When you see our visitor you will see why you have the day off.

* * *

-The American Visitor-

Thomas and Percy chugged quickly to the docks and talked about what the visitor might be like.

"I wonder if he is like Hank or Ferdinand." said Percy as they past the signal tower.

"I hope so. I really like them and it be nice to hear more stories about American and the engines there. I hope I get a chance to visit America someday." replied Thomas. Percy laughed.

"Why would you want to go to America, Thomas? Were you not listening to Hank as he told us that only big engines could haul mainline goods and passenger trains. Even the switching engines there are bigger than us."

Thomas wasn't listening as they rounded the curve and chugged up the loading docks. There they saw a massive ship, the biggest one they have ever seen. The ship was painted grey all over but was painted red just above the water line. The flag that waved from the ship's flag pole was like the one Hank had told them about. White stars on a blue square in the upper left corner with red and white stripes running across. The ship had it's own crane on it as it started to pull something up from with the depths of the ship. Thomas and Percy watched in aw as the crane raised the largest steam locomotive they had ever seen.

The engine had a big white smoke box that seemed to be almost as big as Percy. The engine was painted black with white trim along the edge of the running board that ran the length of the engine and had white coupling rods and running gear with white trim on the wheels. The engine was incredibly massive with four wheels on the lead truck and what amazed Thomas and Percy the most were two set's of eight driving wheels each set with it's own cylinders followed by another four wheels under the cab, on the side of the cab painted in white letters was the number 4012, but where was the tender? Thomas and Percy soon saw the answer to that question as the crane finished gently lowering the engine on to the tracks it went back and a few minutes later raise an equally massive black tender with white trim on the wheels. The engine had his eyes closed the entire time and didn't see Thomas or Percy.

Thomas and Percy were speechless as the crane lowered the tender behind the massive engine. Salty the diesle then pushed the tender slowly upto it's owner and once they were coupled together Salty backed away and switched onto the track beside the engine. Salty honked his horn at Thomas and Percy which startled then as they were fixated on the massive new engine sitting before them.

"Excuse me but you can open your eyes now." said Salty cheerfully. The new engine slowly opened his eyes and saw Thomas and Percy staring at him.

"Can I help you guys with something?" asked the new engine questioningly.

"My name is Thomas" said Thomas as he finally gathered himself and started to get use to the massive size of the new engine.

"My name is Percy." said Percy as he too gathered his wits.

"I'm Salty. Welcome to the Island of Sodor. How you had a good trip over from American." said Salty trying to make a good first impression.

"Thank you. My name is Union. So this is the Island of Sodor eh?" Union spoke in a deep voice. "I have heard stories about this place. Many good stories."

Thomas, Percy and Salty smiled. They liked Union already.

"When you get your fire and steam up we will go to the sheds where Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for us. Also please ask us any questions you may have."

"Sounds like a plan to me, though are all the engines on this island as small as you three are?" asked Union with a chuckle.

-The American Visitor-

Thomas and Percy lead the way back to the sheds with Union close behind them. As they approached a road crossing, Bertie the Bus was waiting for Thomas and Percy to pass. Union saw Bertie waiting and instinctively let out two long, loud and deep sounding blasts from his whistle followed by a shorter but equally as loud blast and finished off with another long blast of his whistle as he chugged through the crossing. Bertie was amazed and startled as he watched Union pass by.

As they made their way to the sheds all the engines in the yard were amazed at the massive size of Union as he rolled easily by and onto the lead track to the sheds where Sir Topham Hatt, Gordon and Henry were waiting. Gordon looked in shock along with Henry at the massive size of the new engine. There was no doubt in their minds that this new engine would not have any trouble handling their daily tasks today. As Union eased to a stop he let out a quick blast of his whistle which echoed through the yard and station. Even the passengers on arriving and departing trains were in awe of this new and massive engine that easily dwarfed even the largest steam and diesels on the island.

"Hello, I am Sir Topham Hatt. I am the railway director here on the Island of Sodor. Welcome." Sir Topham Hatt said with a smile.

"I am Union." Union introduced himself and then looked to Gordon and Henry. "Ah you two must be Gordon and Henry. Thomas and Percy told me about you two on our way up from the docks." Union smiled which Gordon and Henry returned.

"Union. Today I would like to see what you can do. If it's alright with you I would like for you to handle both Gordon's and Henry's duties for the day."

"I can take whatever you can dish out Sir" replied Union eagerly. Back home he could haul 150 to 200 car trains up through the mountains with ease so he figured that this would be a caked walk for him. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"Good then, I'll have Gordon's driver and Henry's driver tag along with you so you can find your way around the island and so they can inform you of the tasks you need to complete before the day is done."

"Oh don't worry about that I'm well equipped to run in the dark if I have to" said Union and he turned on his large headlight and even in the late morning sun it was still very bright.

"Ha-Ha. I guess you are then. Very well then to start things off Henry has a string of coal cars that need to be delievered to the docks" said Sir Topham Hatt. Edward rolled by with a mixed freight and whistled to Henry and Gordon.

"Yes Sir I will get on it right away" said Union and rolled back to the water tower and coal tipple and got ready for the first task.

-The American Visitor-

* * *

Hope you liked this first chapter, and yes, Union is a Union Pacific 4-8-8-4 Big Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Union rolled down the line and headed towards the coal mines to collect his coal cars. Union took careful note of the grades and curves of the line as he approached Gordon's Hill. He smiled to him self. The grades back home were much steeper than this but the curves were a little sharp for his liking. As he got to the mine and turned around on the wye he noticed that all the storage tracks were full of coal car waiting to be delivered, then and idea came to his mind. He backed up and coupled up to his string of cars. As he eased forward and took up the slack, the string of cars felt very light to what he was use to.

"Are all these car's going to the same place?" he asked the mine operator.

"Yes they are all headed down to the docks. Say, you seem like a stong engine you think you could take all of these cars? We are backlogged and need the space." the mine operator said. Union smiled.

"Yes I can take all of these cars." he said. Union pulled forward and when the last car had cleared the switch, he backed up and coupled to the next string of cars. Taking up the slack, the cars still felt light to him and repeated the process of coupling to the coal cars until he had all of the cars coupled up to him. This time as he took up the slack the weight of the cars was about what he was use to pulling back home, and he like it. With two blasts of his whistle Union started to rolling down the track. Deep, loud chugs came from his twin smoke stacks as he rolled out on to the main line. His engineer worked the throttle skillfully and it wasn't long before Union was south bound and flying.

* * *

Splatter and Dodge were double heading on a cut of cars loaded with scrap metal and heading up Gordon's Hill when Union came thundering over the top of the hill and raced past them. Splatter and Dodge were shocked as they slammed on their brakes and started to be dragged backwards by their cars. Union's coal cars rattled and rumbled on by as Splatter and Dodge ground to a halt at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. As the last car rolled past them, their frames were shaking.

"Who.. Who was that, Dodge?" exclaimed Splatter.

"I.. I don't know. I've never seen him before." Dodge said.

"We must tell Diesel 10!" Splatter said. Dodge agreed and rumbled off to first deliver their cars and then find Diesel 10.

* * *

Daisy and BoCo were at a station waiting for the signal to change when Union came slowly rolling down the middle track and passed Daisy on his left and Boco on his right. Union whistled and rang his bell as he rolled through. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him rumble through. His running gear and driving rods clinked and clanked, he chuffed deeply through his twin stacks. He smiled at the children who waved to him was he passed by the platform. As he cleared the station. His engineer opened up the throttle and black columns of smoke shot into the air. Union smiled to himself as he showed off a little and started to haul like he was mad.

Daisy and BoCo were impressed as they watched car after car pass by. When the last car passed though the station the station master spoke with Boco's driver.

"Was that the new engine from America?" The station master asked.

"Yes it was." BoCo's driver replied.

"Those Americans sure know how to build a extremely useful engine" said the station master.

"Indeed" BoCo said.

* * *

"We are almost there Union" said his engineer.

"Good, we are making good time too." Union replied. Then Diesel 10 quietly came up from behind Union. As they rounded a curve Diesel 10 got a good look at Union and was dumbfounded at the sized of this new steamy. Diesel 10 blinked for a moment then got himself back together.

"Hehe well, well what do we have here?" Snickered Diesel 10 as he rumbled even with Union. Union looked at Diesel 10 and blew steam at him from his cylinders. He could tell this diesel was a bad engine.

"What do you want?" Grunted Union as he started to slow down for another station. His chugs grew louder and deeper as his speed dropped.

"You must be the new engine on the island, hehehe, I'll have you turned to scrap metal when I'm through with you" Diesel 10 snickered. Union whistled and rang his bell as they approached the station. Diesel 10 jumped in surprise at how loud Union's whistle was.

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear over the sound of my whistle" Union said bluntly. He had dealt with diesels back in America. Most were nothing but full of hot exhaust. Those that ticked off Union and his brothers were quickly put in their place.

"I said you are going to be nothing but scrap metal when I'm done with you" Diesel 10 repeated. This new engine was getting on his nerves and he was getting mad.

"HAHAHA! I haul diesels to the scrap yard. So would watch yourself when I'm around." Union replied and blew steam from both sets of cylinders as he pulled away from Diesel 10. Diesel 10 stopped in the station and watched Union's train roll past him. He couldn't think of anything to say back to Union as the coal cars rumbled by.

"Pinchy did you see that steamy?" Diesel 10 asked his metal claw. It responded by opening and closing rapidly and squeaking as it did.

"I have to put that steamy in his place. I'm going to need some more muscle to do that. hehe" Diesel 10 started to form an evil plan to take down Union.

* * *

"The diesel seem to be out in force today. I've hardly seen another steam engine on the main line today." Union said as he passed Diesel and Mavis who were on their way back to the quarry after paying a quick visit to the repair shop.

"Yes it does Union. Though they are all tiny hunks of metal compered to you." His engineer replied "So what diesel was that with the wrecking claw on it's roof?"

"That was Diesel 10. He is the bad egg of the railway, always looking for trouble and he wants to eliminate the steam engines on the island." Gordon's driver explained. Union chuckled, "Haha, I eat diesel like him for breakfast." Union laughed. He started to slow down as he approached the docks. The wind a picked up and there were black clouds on the horizon. Percy and Salty were waiting as Union rolled to a stop. Percy and Salty were shocked as the tried to look for the end of Union's train but couldn't see it.

"Did you take ALL of the coal cars that were there?" Percy asked. Union smiled.

"Yes I did."

"Wow. Highly impressive my big friend." Salty said "But looked like we got company." Coming up from behind Union was Diesel 10.

"I'll handle this you guys." Union said as he was uncoupled from his train and rolled forward and got onto the same track as Diesel 10.

"WOAH! Hey what are you doing here?" Diesel 10 exclaimed as Union started to back up towards Diesel 10. Diesel 10 stood his ground and tried to push Union forward as he bumped into Diesel 10. Union locked up his brakes and would not budge. Percy and Salty giggled, they knew Diesel 10 was strong but it was fun seeing him be out matched especially by a fellow steam engine.

"Move you!" Diesel 10 shouted as he gunned his engine and pushed as hard as he could. Black smoked blew from his exhaust but Union didn't move and inch.

"My turn." said Union. His engineer opened his throttle wide, with his brakes still on. Slowly he released Union's brakes and black columns of smoke rocketed up from his twin smoke stacks with loud chugs that echoed through the docks. Slowly, Union's wheels started to turn backwards and began to push Diesel 10 back. Diesel 10 was still pushing as hard as he could but was being out done. Gradually Union picked up speed and with Diesel 10 still trying to push him forward Union rolled out of the docks and onto the main line.

"What was that about turning me into scrap metal?" Union teased as his speed picked up, his was build to pull long, heavy freight trains up hill, at a respectable rate of speeds. He and his engineer was unleashing that power onto Diesel 10 as they flew past James the red engine, who was pulling a mixed freight. Gordon's driver watched the speedometer in Union's came as the need climbed to 40 miles an hour then 50, 60, 70, 80 miles an hour.

Diesel 10 had had enough of being pushed backwards at such a high rate of speed. His traction motors were smoking and sparks were coming from his wheels as he tries to put on his brakes. Union kept rolling backwards towards the yard with Diesel 10 sparking and smoking behind him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Shouted Diesel 10. Union had slowed down before they entered the yard but kept pushing Diesel 10. Sir Topham Hat was watching as Union rolled to a stop at the station. Diesel 10's traction motors and brakes were smoking and his wheels had flat spots on them and Diesel 10 was shaking as Sir Topham Hat walked up to them.

"What is this all about?" Sir Topham Hat asked.

"The diesel here was picking on Percy down at the docks and was trying to turn him into scrap. I intervened and..." Union said but couldn't finish as Sir Topham Hat cut him off as he confronted Diesel 10.

"Diesel 10 for the last time! Leave the steam engines alone! You are to go to the repair shops immediately and then go straight to your shed and you are to stay there while I think of what to do with you" Sir Topham Hat was extremely cross with Diesel 10. "Union, I thank you helping Percy but please next time don't go flying backwards on the tracks."

"Will do Sir" Union replied. As he chugged off and towed Diesel 10 to the repair shops.


End file.
